


Hunter

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hunter tracks down Trickster and he makes her his love slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter

Hunter inspired by: Dokken song on Under lock and key.  
By: L.R. Bare  
Rated Mature  
Pairing: Gabriel and Coral

 

Gabriel was drinking again. What did he have to do but drink. He wondered. This was torture. All his women that worked for him were very beautiful but he wanted more excitement. He was in hiding always in hiding. He loved messing with Dean and Sam but was told to leave them alone. They had no idea he was alive. His brother Castiel had an idea but he was unsure. Gabriel saw that in his eyes.  
The whiskey felt good going down his throat.  
"You ok boss?" Brandy asked. Brandy was a tall buxom blond. He had a go at her. Hey he had to try out the goods. She was very pretty but not his type.  
"Yeah I am fine. You can go on home now. Just lock the door behind you." Gabriel said.  
Brandy did just that.  
Gabriel continued drinking and threw a quarter in the jukebox. He loved hearing him some music. He had alot of 80's, 70's and 60's.  
He was listening to some hair metal band when he thought he heard someone behind him then he turned around and well he passed out.  
**************************************************  
Coral had tracked alot of weird things in her day. This guy disappeared alot. She had no idea what he was. He reminded her of the things that messed with one of her friends. Tommy. Tommy disappeared 10 years ago. Tommy was a bit of an asshole but he did not deserve to disappear like that. Tommy was her brother's best friend so she never forgot.  
She had meet some weird guys around then there names were Sam and Dean Winchester. They investigated Tommy's disappearance but told her they never found anything.Sam had given her his phone number just in case.  
She watched as the last of his ladies (strippers) left. She snuck in the back as one had left the door open to smoke before she locked up.  
Coral almost felt bad for him. Almost. He was drinking and looking sad. He was a real good looking man. He had honey blond hair and whiskey eyes. He had his back to her as she approached him . She knocked him out and drugged him. She dragged him to her car and put him in the truck. She figured with what she gave him he should be knocked out for a few hours. at least.  
She got him back to her cabin in the woods where she had made a dungeon down in the basement. She had warded it for everything even angels. She did not know what she was dealing with. She however did know angels did not exist. She had loved Tommy awhile ago. He of course did not notice her. She was too nerdy he said for him. She just did not like how her brother took it. It hurt him.  
She locked him in and chained him to the bed. God was he handsome even sleeping she noticed he looked like he was waking up so she dosed him again. She then locked him in and fixed him a meal but paced as he slept. She felt bad. What if he was not the guy who took Tommy.  
*******************************************************************  
Gabriel woke up with a headache and chained to his bed." Had one of his groupies got carried away" he thought.  
He looked around and saw he was chained to a cot. And in the room was a toilet which he could reach. Blankets. pillows. clothes. His chain was like a dog chain he had limits. He went to the door and looked out. What he saw surprised him. There pacing was a woman in her early thirties. She had red hair (you could tell her original color was brown-black) down to the middle of her back. She was well built. He noticed she stopped as he was looking and turned to see him watching.  
"Are you hungry? I have made you breakfast though, it is lunch time." She asked  
Gabriel could not believe what he was thinking. He was mad but when he saw her, she took him by surprise and what she asked him made him almost laugh.  
"I want to get out of here first. And I want to know why you think you have the right to kidnap me?" Gabriel asked  
Coral frowned. He was sexy when he was mad but she had to stick to her guns. "Do you want to eat or what?" Coral asked  
"I want to know why I am here sexy?" Gabriel said  
Coral was taken aback no one had ever called her sexy. She had always been neglected and told she was ugly. And made fun of. She had came up here to take a office job and lived in the cabin. She also had her inheritance to live off of. She wrote stories for magazines. She loved to write.  
"Look lying to me will not get you out of here." Coral said  
"What will?" Gabriel asked he could not believe she really thought she was ugly. Well whoever did her that injustice was an asshole he thought. He could not believe he thought this of his captor.  
"I want to know if you kidnapped Tommy Hole 10 years ago?" Coral asked.  
Gabriel knew that name. It was when he was being the Trickster and doing stuff to fit the crime but Tommy was not dead just in another universe. Dang it. He knew that asshole had a woman pining for him. All assholes left good women in their wake. Well she was lucky from what he remembered that guy was a jerk. He put him in a universe where everyone thought he was ugly. He remembered now. This was the younger sister of his best friend. Tommy had been such a jerk to her and made her feel like she was ugly. Gabriel thought she was pretty then but now well she was beautiful. Her brown eyes had gold flecks in them as she got closer. He saw them.  
"You remember don't you?" Coral said  
"No you are crazy" Gabriel said. She would not understand why he did it.  
"My brother misses him. I just want to know did you kill him? Is he still alive?" Coral asked  
"What if I told you he was alive and well" Gabriel said.  
She came by the door and pushed a button that made his chains pull him up onto the ceiling. Gabriel was floored.  
"Why did you do that? and who built this?" Gabriel asked as he was hanging and she brought in the food for him. He at least got a good look at her cleavage which was ample. She was very muscular and smelled really good. Her perfume made him stand straight up in his pants. He was hard. Lately he could take or leave his women but he wanted this one. Maybe it was because he could not have her.  
She looked up at him and answered "If you promise not to try anything bad I will let you down. I might even stay in here with you." Coral said  
"Ok I am hungry." Gabriel said looking over at what she fixed him. It was like she knew he liked sweets. Damn his Trickster body/soul. She made him french toast with cinnamon and lots of syrup and sausage. He loved savory and sweet. She even made him hot cocoa with lots of marshmallows.  
"Ok I will be good." Gabriel said and she let him down slowly with her remote. He landed on the bed and the chain was where his hands were behind his back.  
"How did you do that?" Gabriel asked  
"I took computer classes and I love to read. Plus I cook alot too. " Coral said She felt at that moment that he had complimented her. "Oh and I will feed you"  
Gabriel almost got mad then he nodded. He figured she would bend over him and he could look at that cleavage close up. He could not believe what he was thinking. He knew he should furious. He even figured if he wanted to he could get out. He saw the signs on the cells but he was sure she did not have the proper holding stuff. He saw no holy oil.  
He figured he would play along.  
She feed him and he thanked her. Damn she had a nice rack on her." He thought. His pants were getting so tight.  
"I could use a bath or shower. " Gabriel said smiling  
"I have something set up for that." She said. and then he noticed a door that was attached to the cell. She opened it and there was a shower .  
"So how am I going to shower with chains. I will removed the chains and you can shower then I will put you back in your chains." Coral said.  
"Why are you doing this?" Gabriel asked  
"Tell me what I want to know and I will let you out now." Coral said  
"Why do you think I have him?" Gabriel asked.  
She pulled out a picture of the guys at a bar and Gabriel was in it.  
"That does not prove anything." Gabriel said  
Coral got mad and pushed the button and he was mid way hanging there. She took out a whip and whipped him with it. He was surprised at her strength. He felt the sting. She lashed him tens times and each time Gabriel felt it getting harder and harder. His back stung and hurt.  
He pretended to pass out.  
"I know you are faking it. I do not know what you are but you need to quit lying to me" Coral said. She stood there looking at his closed eyes. Gabriel opened his eyes quick and smiled.  
He surprised her when he did that she jumped back. "Yes I am but that did hurt." Gabriel said She looked at his back and it was healed. She took up her whip again. He got mad. And snapped his fingers and he was out of the chains. He was standing right in front of her. He took her hand as she was grabbing the whip again.  
"You will not do that again." Gabriel said. He then pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. She resisted at first and slapped him. He laughed and she ran towards the door knowing she was in trouble. He was more powerful than she thought. He snapped and he was in front of the door blocking her way. He waved his finger at her and said "oh my little one. You have got me intrigued. You kissed me back and now you run away. You also what to know about a man who is not worth your time or even thought. I will tell you what you want to know if I get another kiss." Gabriel said.  
Coral gave him a dirty look but nodded and then he grabbed her and kissed her. Her knees grew weak. His tongue savagely but gently roamed her mouth. She kissed back and knew she wanted him too. His hand roamed her body so expertly and before she knew it they were naked and he was laying her down kissing her . He had his fingers inside her and she felt her body betray her. She moaned as his lips left her mouth and he kissed her first on her shoulders all the while his fingers going deeper into her core. She bucked his fingers making them go deeper still . She grabbed his head and pulled his hair. He had just got to his prize her breasts. He took them melons into his mouth. He hungerly licked them making her moan even louder.  
Gabriel looked up her eyes were filled with passion. He went down to her core and had his tongue taste her juices. She tasted so sweet. His captor was his now and he loved her taste. She was begging him . He came up to her mouth after alittle time and making her buck against his mouth. He savored her. She was a fine wine to enjoy. He slid in her and she tightened around him. He could feel she was no virgin but not that experienced either. He slowly went into her. She threw open her eyes to see him and saw his eyes turn gold. He was something. Whatever he was. She needed him right now. This need had to get extinguished. He dove in and out of her. He loved the feeling of her tightness.  
"oohh god woman. You are so sweet " Gabriel moaned.  
He turned her over having her on top of him.  
Coral bounced on top of him. She felt so hot and felt like she was on fire. and he could be the only one to make it go away or burn her up. He watched her as she went faster and faster. He stopped her and held her there. He wanted to take his time. He made her slow down. He held her ass. She had such a nice musular ass. Her breasts were begging for him and he sat up taking them in his mouth. She moaned.  
"OOOOOOOHHHH my" She screamed. She came so hard she felt lightheaded and he felt the same way. They passed out in each others arms. Gabriel kissed her forehead.  
"My dear you did not ask once about that butthead Tommy" Gabriel said.  
*******************************************************************************  
Coral woke up in a very soft bed. She looked around. She was in a nightie. This had to be dream " she thought. The room looked unreal. Satin and silk sheets. "Yep she dreamed the whole thing" She saw no door. She saw a Tv where it played a show called "Casa Erotica and saw the guy she held captive on it. . He addressed her. "Coral you are wondering where you are. I have been bored you took me out of that but first thing's first." He said and snapped his fingers.  
He appeared in front of her . He smiled and said "I will show you where Tommy is" He showed her on the Tv an overweight guy in his apartment watching Tv with a cat.  
"That can not be him" She said then he laughed and she said "yep that is him."  
"He is in a universe where no one likes him. He turned fat and what he used to make fun of. The truth is he was not nice. " Gabriel turned off the Tv and kissed her then looked at her. "Now what should I do with you. I am Gabriel. I am an angel and you held me captive even whipped me though I enjoyed it." Gabriel said and raised his eyebrows "Now how should I punish you?. Yes I know."  
He put her over his lap and spanked her. She laughed. Then he sat her up and she straddled him "I want you to be punished by staying here with me and being my prisoner or love slave pick one.?" Gabriel said as he he kissed her.  
"I pick love slave" She said  
"Me too" Gabriel said.


End file.
